ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Redux
Ultraman Redux is a rookie ultra who came here to destroy the escape monster, Bemular, but things didn't go as planned. He now has inhabits a human known as Shin Hayata who can transform into Ultraman Redux with a use of an item known as the Alpha Capsule. Appearance Ultraman Redux resembles the original Ultraman, but has blue bands on his wrists and ankles, and his color timer is also more oval shaped. Stats *Human Host = Shin Hayata *Age = 15,000 years *Height = 50m *Weight = 35,00o tons *Place of Origin = The Land of Light Personality As Ultraman Redux Ultraman Redux is rookie ultra of the Space Garrison. Redux is excitable, but quick to panic when he messes up bad, like how he let the monster Bemular escape and accidently killed an innocent human. He fears that if these mess-ups are found out about that he'll be kicked off the Space Garrison. When he's with Shin Hayata, he tries to sound wise and ancient. Redux eventually throws away that façade, and acts as himself. He slowly reveals his back story to Hayata just to dramatize things. As Shin Hayata Shin Hayata was a normal combat jet pilot before running into Redux's head. He was too the point of near death from his injuries. When Redux came, Hayata accepted Redux's offer to fuse as he didn't want to die just yet. The pilot then joined the monster and alien investigation organization, the Science Patrol!!! Hayata is generally a friendly guy, treating his enemies as friends in the hopes of having a peaceful resolution. This often doesn't go as planned, and the only time it was successful was with the underground sub-humans known as the Bockleians. He also sometimes notices strange things like when most of the Science Patrol was being in personated by Alien Zarab. Powers and Techniques Ultraman Redux has almost all the same powers as the original Ultraman, as his series is supposed to be a retelling. Powers *Specium Ray: When Ultraman Redux puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. *Slice Disk: Named by Redux himself, he summons a hoop of energy and throws it at enemies, resulting in them having some part sliced off. *The Redux Barrier: A barrier of energy that can be summoned by Redux, it can block attacks, and push back monsters if let go. *White Beam: A small laser from his hand that can annoy enemies, Redux developed the attack himself to distract monsters from attacking the Science Patrol. *Flight: Like all ultras, Redux can fly. *Telepathy: A majority of ultras can do this after a year of training, however Redux did not go through that and developed the ability himself. He first used it to curve Tsuphion's path away from Earth and later used to take Peguila to a peaceful place and. *Ball of Energy: As the name says, Redux summons a ball of energy from his hands and uses it against enemeies by throwing it. Techniques *Lift of Death: Named by Redux himself, he lifts up the enemy with telepathy and then launches two Slice Disk to chop them up. It was first used against Dorako. *Sneak Attack: Redux distracts the enemy with his white beam, and as that happens, attacks them. History Pre-Redux Ultraman Redux was an ultra who always looked up to the ultras of the Space Garrison, and had always wanted to join them. He got the chance to join when the Space Garrison was recruiting ultras in a war against an evil alien named Alien Empera and her monster army. Redux was ecstatic until he got out on the battlefield. He was slammed, beaten, and shot down by the overwhelming monster army. Redux was taken out off the field, and sent in for reevaluation. He was put before the head of the Space Garrison, the so-called Father of Ultra, known as Ken by his wife, close friends, and family. Redux sat nervously, fearing that he would be thrown out of the Space Garrison for being a failure. Father of Ultra saw it a different way, he saw the potential that the recruit held and put him under the wing of high-ranking officer, Zoffy. Redux was both relieved and honored as Zoffy was ultra with plenty of stories to be song of him. Over the next few months, Zoffy trained Redux the abilities of most ultra warriors, such as telepathy, flight, the famous Specium Beam, and many others. By the time Redux's training was over, the war with Empera had ended, and the evil alien went into hiding. Redux was sad as the war was over. Zoffy feeling sorry for him, looked to see if there were any assignments Redux could do. He found one, the space monster terrorist, Bemular had recently escaped from the Monster Graveyard. Zoffy gave Redux this mission, and the recruit immediately started to hunt down the monster terrorist. Ultraman Redux Redux found Bemular on the home planet of the Fanegon, a peaceful slug-looking alien race. Redux fought with Bemular, and easily defeated the monster. He then got distracted as the Fanegons showed their gratitude by throwing a party. Well this was happening, Bemular became conscious again, and made escape in his travel sphere just Redux was coming to destroy him. Redux could not believe the mess-up he had just done, and immediately chased the monster after giving his fair wells to the Fanegon. During the chase, Bemular led Redux towards a green and blue planet. Bemular landed in a lake on the planet, and as Redux landed close by in a forest, he felt something hit him. It was a machine obviously meant for flying that he had accidently destroyed. Redux scanned for any bio signitures and found one, a small humanoid identified as a Human. The ultra had made yet another mess-up on this rather simple mission, he had horrible injured one of the locals to the point of near death! If he wouldn't get kicked off the Space Garrison for losing in the war against Empera or losing Bemular because he got distracted, then surely he would be for harming an innocent alien! In a fit of panic, Redux took on a spirit-like form, and confronted the human in his near death experience. He presented himself as a wise being and told him that he could still live if he was to combine with him. The human that Redux now knew as Shin Hayata the jet pilot, hastily accepted and two became one. Redux reappeared in normal form just as Bemular left the lake he landed in. Redux saw Bemular be attacked by other jets before proceeding to battle again. Bemular proved once again not very difficult, and was defeated. The ultra destroyed the terrorist monster, and then looked around his surroundings. He still had his bio scanner in use, and saw many giant signitures that he knew what they were, Kaiju. Kaiju was a term that many ultras called giant monsters, classifying them different from normal animals. Redux realized something, he could stay on this planet bonded to Hayata and defend the Earth to become as famous as Zoffy. He shifted back into Hayata, and told the human that there was a coming Age of Monsters. Redux would need to remain combined with the human until it was over. Hayata would use an item known as the Alpha Capsule to turn into Redux. The pilot decided to join the world wide monster and alien investigation organization, the Science Patrol! He was easily accepted in for his expert pilot skills, and made friends with the members. Hayata and Redux would go on defending humanity from various monsters and aliens of all kinds, with some encounters sticking out. Invasion of the Alien Baltan Hayata was just starting to get use to the Science Patrol members and their rules when suddenly their base was hijacked. It was an agent of the Alien Baltan, a race of aliens who came to take over Earth as they had destroyed their home planet. The baltan agent had come in search for parts to repair his ship, and take over the base. He froze any who got in his way. Hayata by himself tried to fight the alien, but was frozen by the agent. He was later unfrozen by patrol member, Ide after negotiations with the baltan agent failed. She brought him along to evacuate as the agent had grown to gigantic proportions, and was about to destroy the base. Hayata escaped a different way and transformed into Ultraman Redux. Redux when he entered the battlefield was nervous, as this was only his second battle, and he was fighting an intelligent and sentient opponent. The baltan agent noticed Redux and tried to flew for his ship, but was knocked out of the sky by Redux. The two land in Tokyo and began to duel. The agent proved tough, but Redux managed to defeat him. The ultra then flew for the Alien Baltan's ship, and destroyed with his specium beam. He turned back to Hayata thinking that he had ended the Alien Baltan race. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure As Redux, Ultraseven, and Jack battled the all-mighty monster, Tyrant to save the Earth, a strange portal appeared, and brought him to where weird things were happening. As his introduction to the multiverse, he met Ultraman Legacy, Tiga, and Shining Shining Zero. He was confused, but before he could as any question, the villain, Chimera of 4 sent them to the Altiverse to kill them. Redux went along with things and helped Legacy and Tiga fight a bunch of different monsters such as Alti-Gudon, Alti-Neronga, WHOA King, Whow, and Alti-Ghidorah, guardian of the place. SSZ retrieved them from the dimension and gave them time to rest. Redux got his answers, and rested until a hoard of Gadrosauruses appeared from the horizon. He called them a mix of a baltan and a Gronken and went to fight. After their defeat, the true villain, Dio appeared, and summoned an army of monsters to attack. They gave Redux, Legacy, and Tiga a lot of trouble until SSZ looked up from his phone and defeated the army. A another random ultra appeared called Renius. Dio then summoned an army of Ultraman Fedoras. A dropship of light appeared and everyone got on it. He met everyone on the ship, and was disappointed when Bullmark Eleking fainted. The ship got shot down, and they had to fight the Fedora army again. Two more ultas, Redux didn't know appeared, and got killed when the Fedoras merged into Arch Fedora. A bunch more stuff happened after that, but Redux can remember it for some reason. This was the weirdest introduction to the Multiverse in the history of Ultramen. Trivia *Redux is obviously based on the Original Ultraman. *Design by Zenonkou75 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Redux Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Emgaltan